Regarde nous courir
by SileneSong
Summary: Des instants de vie du Docteur et de River, à travers le temps et l'espace. (le premier est sur Onze, d'autres viendront)


Clara était heureuse. Pour la première fois depuis Trenzalore le Docteur semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de son ancien entrain. La visite de son tombeau l'avait sans doute profondément affecté, car il avait passé des semaines à la suivre d'un air morne au lieu de ses pitreries coutumières.

Elle l'avait persuadé de les emmener à Paris, car elle avait toujours rêvé de visiter la capitale française.

La jeune femme s'était donc habillé en conséquence – On ne visite pas la capitale de la mode sans vouloir essayer de ressembler à une Française – et elle avait même convaincu le Docteur de quitter, pour une fois, on sempiternel costume violet sombre. Certes, son smoking était un peu habillé pour déambuler le long de la Seine, mais Clara devait avouer que les regards flatteurs qu'on leur jetait ne lui déplaisait pas. Et tant pis si elle n'était pas parvenue à lui faire renoncer à son nœud papillon. Mais c'était vrai que le Docteur était beau. Avec son visage jeune, ses yeux clairs ses traits anguleux et son air avenant, il séduisait sans même y prendre garde. Même son menton, qui sur un autre aurait pu paraître disproportionné, ne parvenait qu'à lui donnait d'avantage de charme. Et Clara savait être belle, elle aussi, surtout moulée dans le robe noire qu'elle avait enfilé avant de sortir. Paris semblait s'être parée de ses plus beaux atours pour eux deux.

C'était une de ces fins d'après midi d'été, et la lumière dorée faisait scintiller les eaux du fleuve qui traversait la ville. Clara n'avait jamais vu une telle lumière, et elle comprenait pourquoi les peintres avaient tant célébré cette ville, et pourquoi partout dans le monde on l'appelait la ville de l'amour. Comment ne pas tomber amoureux entourés de tant de beauté ?

Paris semblait respirer au rythme de ses amoureux et de la musique. Régulièrement le Docteur et elle tombaient sur des bals improvisés. Il suffisait d'un musicien ou deux et des couples se formaient, dansant le temps d'éphémères minutes avant de retourner à leur vie. Il y avait une sorte de magie dans l'air.

Clara avait été invitée à plusieurs reprises et avait tourbillonné dans les bras d'inconnus. Elle avait essayé, à plusieurs reprises, d'inviter le Docteur, mais celui-ci avait toujours refusé d'un simple sourire. Il ne dansait qu'aux mariages, avait il dit. La jeune fille en avait été déçue. Secrètement elle avait espéré que ce voyage se transforme en rendez-vous. Après tout, parfois, quand il la regardait, elle avait l'impression qu'il existait une possibilité qu'ils deviennent plus que des amis.

Mais visiblement Paris n'inspirait pas d'idées romantiques au Docteur. Cet homme là savait il seulement ce qu'était le romantisme ? Il semblait parfois être un gamin monté en graine. Rien ne l'excitait plus que le mystère et il était dans son élément lorsque le danger se présentait, mais elle avait peine à croire, parfois, qu'il ait été marié. Il n'en parlait jamais. Sans doute le mariage, chez lui, consistait-il seulement à courir au quatre coin de la galaxie comme un fou, en ayant toujours une personne à disposition. Il avait appelé sa femme une "vieille amie" après tout. Non, décidément, il ne devait pas savoir aimer comme les humains et le romantisme devait lui être étranger.

Elle en prit son parti et attrapa son bras, le tirant après elle pour le faire avancer plus vite. Elle voulait à tout prix voir le pont des arts, elle avait lu que c'était un lieu incontournable pour les amoureux visitant Paris. Il la suivit sans rechigner, ou presque – Après tout c'était le Docteur – aussi fut elle désarçonnée quand il s'arrêta brusquement, la forçant à faire de même. Il attrapa son bras et le serra fort, presque assez pour lui faire mal.

"Clara, rentre au TARDIS s'il te plaît."

La voix du Docteur était rauque, et Clara leva les yeux vers lui pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il ne la regardait pas. Ses mâchoires était crispées, son visage blanc, et ses yeux étaient braqués devant lui. Elle suivit la direction de son regard, et elle la vit. Une femme, habillée d'une délicieuse robe haute couture rouge, était assise sur des marches menant aux quais. Le menton appuyé sur la paume de sa main elle semblait perdue dans la contemplation de la Seine. C'était difficile à dire parce qu'elle portait de grandes lunettes de soleil. Mais point n'était besoin de voir son visage pour la reconnaître, ses cheveux la trahissaient. Clara n'avait vu qu'une fois cette crinière blonde, indomptable, aux boucles folles. Les cheveux de l'espace. River Song.

La jeune femme brune sursauta, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et elle releva brusquement la tête vers le Docteur. Il ne la regardait toujours pas, le visage douloureusement tourné vers sa femme.

"Mais .. Mais elle est morte ! A Trenzalore, vous me l'avez dis …"

Le Docteur déglutit et ferma les yeux. Sa voix était basse, comme si les mots eux mêmes le faisaient souffrir. "On se rencontre dans le mauvais ordre. Elle est .. morte" Le dernier mot n'était qu'un chuchotement "La première fois ou je l'ai rencontrée. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue que j'ai cru, à Trenzalore, que notre temps s'était écoulé. J'aurai mieux du connaître ma River" Il sourit en prononçant son nom, les paupières toujours closes, et ce sourire fit mal à Clara. C'était un sourire qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. Il ouvrit les yeux et baissa finalement son visage vers elle.

"Je t'en prie, Clara. Laisse moi seul avec ma femme." Il y avait une telle douleur, un tel besoin dans le regard du dernier Seigneur du Temps que Clara sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle hocha la tête et lâcha son bras, faisant rapidement demi-tour pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir son désarrois. Mais l'aurait il seulement remarqué ? Il était entièrement tendu vers cette femme, cette femme qui n'était qu'un fantôme et à qui – elle le comprenait à présent – il appartenait totalement.

Non, cet homme ne serait jamais le sien, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne savait pas aimer. Elle avait eu tord. Les cœurs du Docteur étaient entièrement captifs de la femme aux cheveux de l'espace. Qu'elle soit morte ou vivante ne changeait pas ce fait. Ne le changerait sans doute jamais. Et s'il n'en parlait pas c'était parce que cette histoire n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Clara jeta un dernier regard derrière son épaule. Il s'était approché de River et semblait l'inviter à danser. Elle étouffa un sanglot et s'enfuit en courant.

Le Docteur remercia silencieusement sa fille impossible d'avoir compris sa demande. Il se promit de l'emmener voir un endroit fabuleux la prochaine fois, pour se faire pardonner. Ataraxis 5, peut être ? Il avait entendu dire qu'on y trouvait le plus grand marché de l'univers.

L'homme au nœud papillon secoua la tête et oublia Clara quand son regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur sa femme. Il inspira profondément et chassa toute douleur de ses cœurs et de son visage. Elle était morte. Il lui avait dit adieu. Mais à cet instant elle respirait, était à quelques pas de lui … Et il allait la tenir dans ses bras. Il aurait le temps de la pleurer, encore, plus tard. Un groupe composé de trois garçons s'était mis à jouer, non loin, et autour de lui les couples se formaient déjà.

Poussé par une joie le laissant étourdi, le Docteur trottina vers River. Il s'arrêta à deux pas d'elle et était sur le point de lancer sa sa tirade habituelle de sa voix la plus charmeuse - _Salut chérie, je suis rentré_ \- quand elle l'interrompit.

"Non je ne veux pas aller boire un café. Ni vous donner mon numéro. Comme je suis quelqu'un de gentil, je vous préviens. Mais vous le regretterez si vous insistez"

River débita cette phrase tout en restant immobile, sans même le regarder. Les importuns avaient dû être nombreux ce jour là. Mais après tout ce n'était pas étonnant, sa femme avait toujours eu un effet magnétique sur les hommes.

L'homme au nœud papillon eut l'impression de sentir des papillons envahir son estomac quand il entendit sa voix, mordante et pourtant si chaude, et il se retint difficilement de glousser. Ou avait elle caché son arme, cette fois ci ?

"Et si je vous propose de vous emmener faire un tour dans mon TARDIS ?" Les mots prirent une tournure un peu plus indécente qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, ses boucles qu'il adorait volant autour de son visage, et son sourire le fit frissonner de désir.

"Sweetie !"

Il ne put s'empêcher de faire un tour sur lui même, cabotin, puis s'immobilisa en lui tendant la main.

"Je déduis de ce sourire que je ne risque rien en te proposant une danse ?"

Elle attrapa sa main et il la tira à lui. Un instant plus tard elle était dans ses bras, toute en courbes et en rires, et il l'entraîna dans un demi-tour tourbillonnant, juste pour le plaisir de la sentir s'accrocher à ses épaules. D'une main il lui retira ses lunettes, les faisant disparaître dans une de ses poches plus grandes à l'intérieur. Il voulait croiser ce regard vert aux éclats dorés qui lui avait tellement manqué.

Puis il fondit sur ses lèvres, comme un homme assoiffé trouvant une oasis dans le désert. Et c'était le cas. Il avait cru que plus jamais …

Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et ouvrit ses lèvres sous son baiser. Et le Temps disparu, comme toujours avec elle. C'était le goût de River, la chaleur de River, la fougue de River. C'était son parfum qui envahissait ses sens, c'était la souplesse de son corps pressé contre le sien. C'était la douceur de sa langue sous la sienne. Le Docteur aurait pu avec bonheur passer le reste de sa vie à embrasser sa femme.

Mais il durent se séparer quand l'air vint à manquer, malgré leur dérivation respiratoire, et, souriante, elle appuya son front contre le sien. Il attrapa une de ses mains dans la sienne, laissa glisser la seconde en bas de son dos et, lentement, presque inconsciemment, commença à danser avec elle.

Leurs corps, comme toujours, se répondaient parfaitement. Il n'était pas coordonné d'ordinaire, dans ce corps là. Il était trop dégingandé, trop maladroit, ses mains avaient tendance à s'agiter en tout sens. Mais tout changeait quand il avait River dans ses bras. Ses mains s'assagissaient, savaient instinctivement ou se poser. Il l'avait emmenée en rendez-vous sur les plus belles planètes, ils s'étaient enlacés sous un ciel nocturne où brillaient plus d'étoile qu'à n'importe quel autre moment du temps. Ils avaient dansé ensemble à travers tout l'univers. Et, à chaque fois, il avait eu l'impression que le reste du monde cessait d'exister. Parfois il pensait qu'il était né pour ces instants là, pour être dans les bras de cette femme là. Sa femme parfaite. Sa River Song.

Pendant longtemps – où quelques secondes ? Il n'aurait pas su le dire – Ils ne parlèrent pas, profitant seulement de la présence de l'autre, du quadruple staccato des cœurs battant contre leurs poitrines. Puis le Docteur posa ses lèvres contre sa tempe sans cesser de la faire tournoyer, le nez dans ses boucles incroyables, respirant leur odeur inimitable. C'était l'odeur de la poussière et de son parfum au jasmin, et c'était aussi l'odeur du Temps et .. De la poudre ?

"River ! Que fais tu ici ?"

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, avec son sourire narquois (il pensait que ce sourire lui appartenait. Parce qu'il avait trop de pouvoir, ce sourire là. Il l'agaçait, l'inquiétait, le ravissait, le faisait se sentir étrangement instable sur ses jambes et lui donnait envie de l'embrasser passionnément tout à la fois)

"J'attendais mon mari, voyons !"

"Rivah !" Il essaya d'avoir l'air fâché, mais sa tentative fut gâchée par un gloussement intempestif "Tu sens la poudre. Qu'as tu encore fais, ma mauvaise, mauvaise fille ?"

Elle haussa les épaules et posa le bout de ses doigts sur son nœud papillon, le redressant en un geste familier. Puis elle enfouit son nez au creux de son cou. Il posa ses lèvres dans ses boucles, et sentit son sourire sur sa peau.

"Il est _possible_ que je me sois rendue au Louvre. Ils avaient une copie des Tournesols que je ne possédais pas encore, et c'était le moment le plus facile pour la récupérer"

Le Docteur sourit, un peu mélancolique. Il savait que sa femme avait décidé de récupérer tous les tableaux peints par le maître et représentant les fameux tournesols. Elle estimait qu'ils appartenaient à sa mère. Et elle avait raison, en un sens. Il savait aussi qu'elle était parvenue à ses fins bien avant Manhattan, et avait été là le jour où elle les avaient toutes offertes à Amy. Quel jour ça avait été ! Il se demandait à quelle point cette version de sa femme était jeune. Incapable de s'en empêcher, il la serra plus fort contre lui.

"D'ailleurs tu ne m'as pas dis. Ou en es tu, Docteur ?" Il déglutit et inspira le parfum de ses boucles pour s'apaiser.

"Manhattan." Dit il en masquant la douleur dans sa voix, car c'était la River la plus âgée qu'il ait jamais rencontrée jusqu'à ce jour. Il avait d'ailleurs longtemps cru qu'il avait effacé Darillium, à force de l'esquiver. Cette rencontre lui faisait espérer que, peut être, il avait finalement d'autres rencontres prévues avec une River plus âgée. La voix de sa femme le sortit de ses pensées.

"Pas encore fait. Tu es plus vieux que moi cette fois ci ! La dernière fois qu'on s'est rencontrés, pour moi, c'était sur Kapteyn"

"La première ou la seconde fois ?" Elle leva la tête vers lui, ses boucles brossant son menton. Son sourire était éblouissant.

"Nous allons y retourner ? Oh, c'est excitant !" Il éclata de rire.

"Tu es impossible ! Tu dis juste ça parce que tu as adoré tirer sur ces Sontariens la dernière fois ! Et j'ai perdu un de mes nœuds papillons préférés dans cette histoire !" Le sourire de River devint plus coquin.

"Ne me dis pas que tu regrettes" Ronronna-t-elle, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux souples et dégageant son front en les ramenant en arrière.

Le Docteur rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et préféra changer de sujet, en se raclant la gorge. "Tu .. Tu ne m'as pas dis ce que tu as fais de ton tableau !?"

River, sans perdre le rythme de leur danse, se hissa sur la pointe de ses stilettos et chuchota à son oreille. "Si tu es _très_ sage, je te laisserai essayer de le trouver".

Cette fois le Docteur perdit la mesure et trébucha. Il fusilla River du regard et s'exclama, inconfortablement prit entre désir et embarras. "Rivahh !"

Elle lui sourit, impénitente, et captura à nouveau ses lèvres. Il se laissa faire, trop heureux, et enroula ses bras si serré autour d'elle que son corps souple fut comme moulé au sien. A cet instant il se fichait de savoir si on les regardait. Il ne remarqua même pas le photographe qui leur vola l'instant, certain de la beauté de sa future photo. Rien n'existait que sa femme.

Quand ils se séparèrent ses joues étaient encore rougies, mais pas vraiment d'embarras. Ils étaient maintenant immobiles, malgré la musique, et le Docteur enfoui ses mains dans les boucles de River pour relever son visage vers lui, caressant ses lèvres du pouce. Elle lui souriait, et il savait n'avoir jamais rien vu d'aussi beau à travers l'univers. L'éclat doré de ses cheveux indomptable, l'incurvation si désirable de ses lèvres, la délicatesse de ses traits, la vie sauvage de son regard. Il aurait voulu passer tout le reste de ses vies à ses côtés. Alors il gravait chaque infime détail dans son esprit, pour l'emporter à jamais avec lui. Même quand …

Le Docteur sentit sa gorge se serrer.

"River. Ma River. Nous courons dans des directions opposées, mais n'oublie jamais ça : Nous courons quand même côte à côte. Jusqu'à la dernière ..." Sa voix se brisa, incapable de poursuivre. River fronça les sourcils et enlaça sa taille, le tenant fermement contre elle. Puis elle embrassa son pouce, appuyant longuement ses lèvres dessus.

"Je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était si tard pour toi, mon amour. Mais je suis là, aujourd'hui. Je ne vais nul part, Docteur" La compréhension et la tristesse scintillèrent un instant dans les beaux yeux verts de l'archéologue. Ils savaient tous les deux quelle était leur destinée. Ils avaient beau s'accrocher l'un à l'autre de toutes leurs forces, l'univers finirait par les arracher aux bras de l'autre. C'était inexorable.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Alors River sourit, brossant sa joue contre la paume de son mari, et ramena encore d'avantage son bassin contre le sien. Porté par la force de son épouse le Docteur sourit à nouveau, et put finir. "Regarde nous courir. Toi et moi, le temps et l'espace"

Elle hocha seulement la tête, son sourire en étendard entre eux et les ténèbres qui cernaient leurs chronologies impossibles.

"Du premier au dernier jour, mon amour. Nous écrirons notre histoire à travers le temps et l'espace jusqu'à ce que nos souvenirs emplissent l'univers entier. Nous serons à l'origine de tant et tant de mythes que je ne serai jamais loin de toi. Et si tu oublies un jour - " _Quand tu oublieras, dans mon futur et ton passé._ Il entendit dans son esprit les paroles qu'elle ne prononçait pas, leurs esprits de Seigneurs du Temps n'ayant pas vraiment besoin de mots pour communiquer

"Je graverai notre amour dans la pierre pour te le rappeler. C'est une promesse, Sweetie, rien ne nous séparera. Pas vraiment."

Le Docteur cligna des yeux pour refouler ses larmes. Il se souvint des premiers mots jamais écris, hauts de quinze mètres, que le TARDIS avait traduit, il y a si longtemps. Il se souvint aussi de la bouffée de joie qu'il avait ressenti en lisant ces mot, qui raisonnaient comme une promesse de bonheur à venir. C'était dans un autre vie, lui semblait il. Un vie heureuse. _Hello Sweetie_.

Sa femme incroyable, comme toujours, tiendrait sa promesse d'une manière spectaculaire. Il frotta son nez contre le sien, captura brièvement ses lèvres, et retrouva le sourire. Elle était là, non ? Tiède et vibrante dans ses bras. Il s'était promis de profiter d'elle, la tristesse n'avait pas sa place entre eux. Il venait de le dire, pourtant. A cet instant, ils couraient encore.

"Tu viendrais au TARDIS avec moi ?" Sa voix était rauque. Peu importait Clara à cet instant. Il la raccompagnerait chez elle, et il laisserait même River piloter le TARDIS pour que ça prenne moins de temps. Il était prêt à tout pour grappiller encore un peu de temps avec elle.

"N'est ce pas ce que tu m'as proposé tout à l'heure ? Une fille serait déçue par son mari s'il ne tenait pas ses promesses !" Elle lui souriait en disant ça, ayant chassé leurs démons communs au fond de son esprit. Il y avait tout l'amour du monde dans ce sourire … Et des choses bien plus licencieuses au fond de ses yeux verts. L'homme au nœud papillon eut soudain l'envie pressante de desserrer son col.

"Et …" Il hésita, conscient d'être, peut être, trop gourmand. "Tu voyagerais avec moi ? Il y a cette planète où les chapeaux sont interdits, tu adorerais. Et cette autre, ennuyeuse vraiment, pleine de sable et d'artefacts (pour elle, il serait même prêt à _creuser_ pour les déterrer. Si ça ce n'était pas une preuve d'amour!). Oh, et j'ai toujours voulu visiter cet endroit où ils vénèrent les Dieux de la pluie. Et je t'ai parlé de cette nébuleuse où .. "

Il savait qu'il parlait trop à présent, trop vite, mais il avait peur de s'arrêter et d'entendre son refus. Alors il multipliait les propositions, volubile, cherchant ce qui pourrait la tenter.

"Chut" Elle fit taire ce débit de parole incessant en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il déglutit "Bien sûr que je voyagerai avec toi, Sweetie."

La tendresse inscrite sur ses lèvres se transforma en malice "Une petite voix me dit que tu vas te fourrer dans les pires ennuis sur ces planètes si je ne suis pas là pour veiller sur ton joli derrière"

Il renifla pour seule réponse, masquant du mieux qu'il le pouvait la joie sauvage faisant à présent tambouriner ses cœurs. Elle allait rester. Et il se promettait de la garder aussi longtemps que possible. Des mois, même, s'il y parvenait. Et il utiliserait tous les moyens pour ce faire, même les moins avouables. Qui était loin d'être les plus désagréables, souffla son esprit en traître, faisant monter une bouffée de chaleur à ses joues.

"Par contre" Reprit-elle "Je vais piloter le TARDIS. Je ne voudrai pas que Stormcage envoie tous les chasseurs de prime de l'univers à mes trousses parce que tu t'es trompé dans les coordonnées temporelles pour me ramener à ma cellule"

Il lui tapota le nez "On verra ça, Docteur Song."

Elle sourit "c'est tout vu."

Puis elle se pencha contre lui, retirant ses mains de sa taille et les ramenant sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit exacte ou battaient ses deux cœurs. "Mais avant ça, Sweetie …. J'avais dans l'idée que nous pourrions profiter de nos retrouvailles dans un endroit un peu plus _intime_. La Vieille Fille est loin ?"

Le Docteur gloussa, à nouveau parfaitement rouge, puis hocha frénétiquement la tête "Oui .. Je veux dire non. Enfin si !" Bégaya-t-il, un sourire idiot aux lèvres.

Elle éclata de rire et il lui attrapa la main, les joues en feu. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée, à présent, rejoindre le TARDIS et – bon, il avait sans doute plus d'une idée, en fait. Mais pour cela il faudrait attendre qu'ils aient débarqués Clara. Il n'y aurait rien de plus embarrassant que d'être surpris par son compagnon pendant que… Bref.

Prit dans ses pensées il entraîna River derrière lui, au pas de course. Elle entremêla ses doigts au sien et s'adapta facilement à son pas, comme toujours, ses talons hauts dansant sur les pavés de Paris.

Bientôt ils arrivèrent au TARDIS, et les portes bleues se refermèrent sur le couple. L'univers n'attendait qu'eux pour les regarder à nouveau courir.


End file.
